In A Split Second
by mrsmcdreamy29
Summary: Post 4.11. A tragedy brings Meredith back to Seattle after she left brokenhearted. Can a little girl mend the rift between Derek and Meredith for good?
1. Chapter 1 It's Molly

**Now that I have figured out how uploading on this site works, I will be posting all of my fics here. I post primarily on Surgical Language and I find that I do really well on there. So I am going to take my chances and see how well I do on here. This is sad in the beginning, humorous, angst to a degree and full of fluffy goodness. This Merder and picks up from episode 4.11 also known as Rosegate…I appreciate all comments and criticism but keep in mind this is fiction so all information may not be accurate. Oh also this fic is finished so updates should be frequent. Now it is a beautiful day to read fics, let's have some fun!**

The ringing of the telephone woke Meredith Grey from a deep slumber.

"Hello?" She said in a throaty voice.

"Is this Meredith Grey?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Meredith inquired.

"This is Ellen Thompson. I am Eric's mom." The voice informed her, breaking slightly and clogged with tears.

"Eric? My brother in law Eric? Did something happen?" Meredith asked.

"There was an accident…and Eric…he's gone." Meredith heard a sob.

"Oh God…and Molly?" Meredith said wide awake and panicked. She had formed a close relationship with Molly the year before. They had both been having a rough time then, what with Laura and her health problems and Meredith and her broken heart which had led her to transfer to a hospital in Portland closer to Molly and Laura. They formed a support system which both had desperately needed. Molly had moved back to Seattle with Eric two months before while Meredith had stayed in Portland.

"They are working on her now. Laura is hurt too but they haven't determined how bad yet. I need you to come here to Seattle. Molly has been asking for MereBeth and Lexiline."

Meredith smiled at the nicknames Molly had given to her and Lexie to irritate them. She had taken Meredith Elizabeth and Alexandra Caroline and made corny cheesy nicknames for them. She took her role as the irritating little sister very seriously.

"Have you called Lexie?"

"She is on her way as soon as she can get a flight. Please tell me you are coming." Ellen begged.

"Of course I am…I can be there in two and a half hours. Which hospital is she at?" Meredith asked already jumping up to throw things in her bag.

"Seattle Grace."

Meredith paused. Seattle Grace. The place she had fled from the year before when the pain of seeing Derek move on had become to painful. All the therapy in the world couldn't have healed her of seeing that everyday. She still kept in touch with Cristina and the others, with the unspoken rule to not ever speak of Derek. And now here she was going back.

"I am on my way."

************************************

Ellen hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. She settled her gaze on the door to the room where they were working on her daughter in law. She looked down at her hands and prayed silently for a miracle. For both her daughter and her granddaughter, wherever she was in this hospital. They had stabilized her rather quickly. Most of the impact had hit the front and Laura had been nestled in the back.

"Ma'am?" A kind voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes. How is she?" She said bolting to her feet.

"I am Dr. Miranda Bailey. Mrs. Thompson is in very serious condition. She has head trauma, several broken bones and internal bleeding. We have stabilized her but we won't know the extent of her injuries until we do a CT. Once we have made a steady diagnosis we will know more. However, she is going to have to have several major surgeries to repair all of her injuries. Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Webber, Dr. Torres and myself will take her into surgery soon and we will do everything we can to help her. I have to ask, who is in charge of her medical decisions?"

"Oh…well with Eric…I am guessing it will be one of her sisters. They are on their way. One of them lives in Boston and one in Portland. Why?"

"Ma'am, even with all of the advances in medical technology we don't always save everyone.

Her heart appears to be strong but if her head injuries are as bad as we think, she may fall into a coma or worse and we will need someone who will consent to her medical wishes."

"Okay…oh god…she may die…and…oh" Ellen said, gasping for breath. She couldn't lose Molly. She had already lost Eric and two years ago her dear husband.

"We will do everything we can for Mrs. Thompson." Dr. Bailey stressed to Ellen.

"Molly…Her name is Molly. She always said that I was Mrs. Thompson…she was too young." Ellen laughed weakly.

"I will keep you updated on Mrs…Molly's condition."

"Thank you."

Bailey nodded and turned to walk away.

"Dr. Bailey?"

"Yes Mrs. Thompson."

"She has a little girl…she just turned one. She needs her mother and I was diagnosed with cancer four months ago. Laura needs her mother."

Dr. Bailey nodded again and disappeared around the corner.

Ellen rubbed her arms and prayed to God that Molly would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2 Is she okay?

**Thank you for the interest. Sorry for the delay. I am still getting the hang of updating on this site. I am technologically challenged.**

Meredith threw her car in park and flew out of her seat, slamming the door. She rushed across the parking lot and through the entrance of the hospital. She had made it in two hours speeding the whole way, which was very stupid considering her sister and her family had just been in a horrific car accident.

"Molly Thompson?" She asked to receptionist.

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes, I am her sister."

"Meredith!" She heard behind her back.

"Ellen! How are they?" She asked breathlessly.

"Laura in in the NICU having tests ran but it looks like she just has some minor injuries. She was pretty well protected in the back seat.. Molly…is in surgery. She has a team of doctors working on her. She has a crushed spleen and liver which is causing internal bleeding, a broken leg, arm and several ribs and she has bleeding in the brain. They are worried most about the brain."

"Who is her neurosurgeon?" Meredith asked. No matter her issues with Derek, he was the best.

"Um…a Dr. Shepherd I believe."

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief.

"He is the best."

"They asked who would make medical decisions for her. I figured you or Lexie, but I don't know."

"Yeah I guess one of us…Thatcher certainly isn't fit to." Thatcher didn't know anything anymore.

"Ellen, what happened? How did they…?"

"I am not really sure. A drunk driver is all I know. I don't know who it was or if they were brought here." Ellen said.

"Okay, let's go check on Laura and then settle in to wait for some news." Meredith led Ellen to the elevator to go to the third floor.. She couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was ever going to be the same from this day on.

****

"It's a beautiful night to save lives." Derek Shepherd said as he began his portion of the surgery on Mrs. Thompson. He made a quick precise cut with his scalpel. He loved cutting. It had gotten him through the hell that was his life. Saving a life, when his own was beyond saving, was such a high. It validated him as a person. Yes, Derek Shepherd had evaluated his life…and as it turns out…he was a bastard. At least according to several of the third year residents that worked under him…namely Cristina Yang, George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens, and Alex Karev. He had ran Meredith Grey out of town or rather his carrying on with Nurse McHorseface as she was called. So they in turn had run her out of town. He didn't blame Rose, he wished he could hightail it out of there on many occasions. Damn contract. Really wasn't worth being here without Meredith anyway. Unfortunately he had realized that way too late.

"Shepherd!" The Chief yelled.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Get focused." He was ordered.

Derek looked down at the open brain he was working on. He was doing everything perfectly.

"I am."

"I yelled at you three times."

"I am focusing on the patient. I suggest you do the same Richard." He said offended. He was excellent at his work. He had more than plenty of time to master all of his surgeries and new ones. His only friend was Mark. He had managed to alienate everyone else with his often surly mood.

"Damn it! The blood vessel just burst. I need suction!" Derek frantically worked on the patient.

"Her blood pressure is dropping! D Fib! Start compressions!" The activity swelled as everyone rushed to save their patient, never realizing whose lives would be changed if they didn't.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm So Sorry

"Meredith! Oh my god…how did this happen?" Lexie rushed into the waiting room.

Meredith put a finger to her lips and gestured to Ellen, who had slipped into an uneasy sleep.

"All I know is that there was an accident and Eric is dead."

Lexie gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Laura?"

"Okay. Few cuts and bruises but okay."

"And…Molly?" Lexie whispered, her voice breaking.

"Still in surgery. It…um…doesn't look good. We should really prepare ourselves. She has extensive head trauma not to mention several broken bones and internal bleeding caused from a ruptured spleen and lacerated liver."

"No…she will be okay…she has to be. Laura needs her…I need her." Lexie said breaking down.

"I know…Lexie, but we are doctors. We know what this means. We have to plan for the worst but pray for the best." Meredith said.

"You?…pray?" Lexie said disbelieving.

"Hey…she is my little sister too. I know you have had her longer but I love her too. I want her to be okay but I have to prepare myself for the alternative so I don't get completely destroyed if something goes wrong. It is just how I survive." She explained.

"I know. I understand. How long has she been in surgery?" Lexie asked.

"Three hours, fifty-three minutes and sixteen seconds." Meredith replied.

"Oh…it's good that it is taking so long, right?" Lexie asked hopefully.

"I don't know Lex. I hope so."

"Well, we will just wait it out together. Have you called Dad?"

Meredith just looked at her.

"Okay that was a stupid question. Sorry. I guess I need to call him…later though."

"Yeah that would be best. He certainly doesn't want to see me." Meredith said dryly. He still thought it was her fault Susan died. It took extensive therapy for Meredith to decide she wasn't to blame for the untimely passing of her stepmother.

"We will face whatever comes Lexie…no matter how bad it is. Molly made us a family and we have to stay that way for her." Meredith placed her arm around Lexie and squeezed slightly.

Lexie leaned into her one armed hug and they remained that way waiting for news…any news.

***

Derek threw his scrub cap down on the ground in frustration. He had tried everything he could to save her and he couldn't. There was just way too much damage. The Chief and Callie filed out of the OR, but Bailey stopped to gently place a hand on his arm.

"You did everything you could Derek. You can't save them all.. She had a lot of injuries. We knew that. I am going to inform the family now."

"Hold up. I will come with you." He retreated to the next room and quickly scrubbed out.

They walked to the waiting room, both dreading the news they were about to deliver. There were two women waiting anxiously for news…news that was going to shake them to the core.

"Mrs. Thompson." Dr. Bailey addressed the older woman.

"Yes Dr. Bailey. This is Lexie, Molly's sister. How is she?" She asked searching their face.

"We are very sorry…" Derek began.

The younger woman let out a gutteral moan and doubled over in grief. The older woman blindly searched for the arm of the chair and eased into it.

Derek and Bailey stood there feeling utterly useless as the two woman processed this information.

Then a moan was heard behind them.

***

Meredith stepped out of the conference room where she had snuck in to phone her boss telling him she would be out for a few days at least depending on what information she got on Molly's condition.

She stopped short at the sight in front of her. Lexie and Ellen stood facing Dr. Bailey and Derek. Her heart stopped as she heard the words.

"We are very sorry."

Lexie doubled over in grief and Ellen blindly sat, not seeing anything.. She heard a moan and realized it came from her.

"No…." She said in despair. "God…please…no." She put her hand over her mouth hoping to hold off the bile that rose in her throat.

She heard a gasp and her eyes focused. Derek's mouth was agape in astonishment as he looked at her. She walked up shakily to him.

"What happened?" She choked out.

"She burst a blood vessel and…I am so sorry. How do you know…" Derek trailed off.

"She is my sister." She said. Derek blinked. Sister? Since when is she close with her sister?

Lexie sobbed harder. Meredith rushed to her side and helped her sit down. She then turned back to Derek and Bailey.

"I…she…has a daughter." Meredith breathed. "Her daughter has no parents, because of a drunk driver. What…how…"

Derek enveloped Meredith in his arms and rocked her back and forth. She tensed for just a second and then let him support her weight. It felt so good to be back in his arms even if just for a minute.

Derek kissed the top of her head and then allowed himself to breathe her in. She still smelt like heaven. Her breath hitched and then she started to sob. He gripped her tighter. Finally after a minute she got control of herself and then eased back. She looked at him gratefully and wiped her eyes. She walked over to Lexie and kneeled in front of her.

"Lex? Lexiline? Look at me." Lexie looked her, gasping. "It is going to be okay. We will get through this, I promise. Now I don't want you to worry about anything. I will take care of everything. Okay?" Lexie nodded, catatonically.

"I want to see her." Lexie whispered.

Meredith stood up and looked at Derek and Bailey.

"Can we see her?" She asked.

"Yes…of course. Come on, I will take you." Derek offered.

Meredith nodded. Lexie stood up.

"Ellen? Are you coming?" Meredith asked.

Ellen looked up and shook her head.

"I…I have calls and I…Eric…and Molly. I will catch up with you later." She whispered.

Meredith went over and embraced her.

"I am here if you need me." She said. Ellen nodded and squeezed her tightly.

Meredith looked at Derek.

"Okay, we are ready." She grasped Lexie's hand and they followed Derek to the OR where Molly's body was being prepared for transport to the Morgue.

They hesitated at the OR door, looking in and seeing Molly, pale and lifeless. It was such a contrast to the happy and lively person Meredith had gotten to know in the previous year. She would give anything for her to sit up and laugh loudly at having gotten one over on them.

Meredith led Lexie over to Molly. They stood on either side of her. Meredith reached and gingerly took her hand. It was still warm and soft. She placed her other hand over Molly's now still heart. Lexie imitated Meredith, their hands linking over Molly's heart…the heart not pumping life into this once vibrant woman.

Derek felt like an intruder as he watched this very intimate moment. It was silent and still in the OR. He felt like the angel of death. The pain in this room was palpable, but so was the strength emanating off of them…these two woman who were bonded by blood and loss. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed.

Lexie and Meredith remained that way in silence for several minutes. Then the energy shifted and the trance was lost. Lexie leaned down and whispered to Molly.

"I love you and I will miss you so much. Please feel free to haunt me if you think I am doing something not up to your high standards." She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She stepped back.

Meredith took a shaky breath.

"Thank you for accepting me as your sister. You drove my ass crazy. Thank you for irritating me. I am so sorry. I don't want you to worry about Laura. She will be taken care of, I promise. I love you." She also kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand for the last time. She brushed away her tears futilely as more just replaced the others. She offered her hand to Lexie who just stood there, lost. They walked slowly out of the OR past Derek. Neither looked back.

**Okay, does anyone need a tissue. I did while writing this way back when. I love comments! That was a hint in case you didn't know…LOL! Drop me a line telling me about yourself. I love to meet new people and make new friends. On Facebook I am Stephanie Busbin and my messenger to IM me is ****. Real orginal huh?**


	4. Chapter 4 Much Needed Support

Derek walked up to Molly and looked down at her. She shared some of the same delicate features as Meredith. She must have been one hell of a woman to have affected Meredith so much. He didn't really know what to make of this new Meredith. She was so much stronger, serene, self assured. Like she knew her place in the world for the first time. Even in her apparent grief, she took control of the situation in a calm, understanding manner. She had formed bonds with the family she had never known. It made him very proud of her, but in the same instant, he was very sad. He wished she could have found what she needed here…with him. He had missed her. Hell, he didn't even know where she had been. Everyone had refused to tell him and seeing as she had resigned and not transferred, the Chief had been in the dark about her whereabouts as Derek had been. The Four Stooges were the only people who knew and they would have endured Chinese Water Torture before saying anything. He sighed and gently placed the sheet completely over her.

He stepped back and nodded at the morgue attendant who had been waiting patiently to take her and prepare her for transport to the morgue and then the funeral home. He wondered how long Meredith would be staying in Seattle. He hated not knowing where they stood. She had let him comfort her in the waiting room and for Meredith that was a huge step. He would make a point to unobtrusively be around if she needed a shoulder to cry on. Come hell or high water or the Four Stooges, he would not let anyone get in his way. Never again.

****

Meredith entered the NICU at 6am. Lexie was back at the hotel sleeping with the aid of medication. Meredith couldn't sleep and decided to go see Laura. Bailey had once said that everything became clearer when you looked into the face of a child. Bailey was one wise woman. Meredith crept up to Laura's bed in the older children's section. The little girl was peacefully sleeping. She was on her stomach with her butt in the air, her right hand above her head and her left curled into her mouth. Her blond curls were matted with sweat against her face. She had a scratches on her arm and leg and a bruise on her left cheek, but those would all heal quickly. Meredith wished the same could be said for the major void that had just appeared in her life. She would never see her loving parents ever again. She would never have her mother sing her to sleep in her sweet voice. No more play time with her daddy. Meredith was so lost right then. She loved her niece and was so confused about what was to come of this beautiful little girl.

"I am so sorry Laura. Your mommy and daddy had to go away, but everything will be fine. I promise you." Meredith whispered to the sleeping child. How she was going to keep that promise she didn't know. She only knew that she had too. She had promised Molly. She straightened up and decided to go get a cup of coffee. She was walking down the sparsely occupied hallway when she heard familiar voices coming from the residents locker room. She leaned against the doorway and smiled for the first time since this nightmare had began.

"I hope I get a kick ass surgery." Alex said.

"The most you can hope for is getting your ass kicked, Evil Spawn." Cristina said, batting her eyelashes sarcastically.

"That was a good one Cristina.' George admitted.

"Can't you two get along for two seconds? It has been three years and you still go for each others throats. It is getting really old." Izzie sighed. Living with them was wearing on her nerves.

"And after three years, you should know the answer to that Iz." Meredith said, letting herself be known.

All four gasped.

"Mer! What are you doing here?" Izzie squealed. She enveloped Meredith in a tight embrace.

Meredith squeezed back.

"What's wrong Mer?" Cristina asked somberly. She knew this wasn't a social visit.

Meredith took a deep breath and let her fixed smile waver slightly.

"Mol…" She cleared her throat and began again. "Molly and Eric died in a car accident last night…or this morning. Laura is in the NICU…she is fine but she just lost her parents. She has no one." Meredith struggled to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh God Mer. Are you okay?" George asked.

"No, not just yet. But I cant break down now. I have to make arrangements today for Molly and Eric and after that I don't know. I have to focus on Laura and what is going to happen to her."

Cristina looked at the other three and they all leaned forward and enveloped her in a big group hug.

"You don't have to do anything. We do." Izzie stated.. "We are here for you Mer, we always have been." The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay people, here are your assignments." Bailey paused when she saw Meredith. She smiled softly. "Grey. How are you holding up? I am so sorry for your loss. We really did everything we could."

"I know Dr. Bailey. I am going to be okay eventually. I haven't actually processed all the ramifications yet." Meredith replied.

"If you need a moment with my screwups I can come back in a few minutes." Bailey offered.

She ignored the offended looks she got and focused instead on Meredith.

"No. That is fine. They need to work and I need to…do whatever it is I have to do." She finished weakly. The moment of levity was gone.

She looked at the four people who made up her lifeline. They had been there for so many ups and downs…unfortunately not so many ups.

"I will catch you later. Maybe we can meet at Joe's later." She left the room and decided to go ahead and get started on the funeral process. This was going to be a very depressing few weeks. She sighed. No time like the present. She asked the nurse on duty for a phone book. She wanted to get this over with. She settled in an empty conference and got to work.


	5. Chapter 5 How is Rose?

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I suck with updating. Nuff said.**

Derek had just finishing giving a patient's family good news and was now on the way to the coffee cart for a much needed pick me up. He stalled in his haste as he caught Meredith out of the corner of his eye, sitting in a conference room staring off in space, like all of the tragic events had finally caught up to her. He hurried to go get his coffee, only getting two instead. He also got a few other things from the cafeteria. He rushed back and noticed she hadn't moved. He walked in and placed the coffee and a turkey sandwich in front of her. She glanced up quickly and a smile graced her face.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"No problem." He said. He leaned back and opened his own sandwich, taking a bite.

She watched him, a soft smile gracing her face.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good." He lied.

"That's…good." She said.

"Actually that is a lie. I've missed you."

Meredith sighed and looked down at her hands, twisting them together.

"I missed you too. How's…um…Rose?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know. She left several months ago." He replied simply.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry. What happened? Wait…don't answer that…it's none of my business."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. Your friends ran her off. They tormented her endlessly and she couldn't take it anymore." He informed her.

"Oh my God. I…I…am so sorry. I didn't know that. I would've stopped them." Meredith said horrified.

"Don't worry about it. I don't. It wasn't working out. She wasn't you." He said seriously.

"Oh." was all Meredith could say. How do you respond to that?

"Eat." He ordered.

"I'm not hungry." Just then her stomach rumbled. Derek looked at her pointedly and then brought the sandwich to her mouth. Meredith glared at him but took a bite.

"What about you? What have you been doing? Where have you been?" He shot out the questions in rapid order.

Meredith raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry. I just…they left me in the dark. They wouldn't tell me anything and then they wondered why I was such an ass." He said bitterly.

"You? An ass? Now I don't buy that." Meredith said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, believe it. My new Mcnickname is McAssHat." He said.

Meredith giggled.

"Cristina?" She guessed.

"Who else?" He said laughing.

"I have been in Portland, continuing my residency there. I became close with Molly there." Her face fell at the mention of Molly, all previous levity gone. Meredith took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry Mer. I tried to save her." He whispered.

"Derek, I know that." She assured him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Sorry?" She asked confused.

"You are different now…more confident, stronger, more self assured somehow. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Oh, that…yeah…um…lots and lots of extensive therapy." She explained.

"You? Therapy? Really?" Derek said in disbelief.

"Yes…me. Shut it McAssHat." She said glaring in mock anger at him.

He laughed loudly. Several people out in the hall stopped what they were doing, hearing the sound they hadn't heard in a long time. Derek Shepherd laughing. One nurse muttered to another, 'does this mean the Apocalypse is coming?'

"Oh, thanks…I needed that. I haven't laughed like that in…well…since before you left." He admitted.

Meredith nodded in understanding. She had laughed some with Molly and Laura, but not like she did when she was with him.

"Do you need any help with that? I have a few minutes." He offered.

"No, I have done everything I can do at the moment. I contacted the funeral home and they are picking up…Molly." She cleared her throat. "They already have Eric. Visitation is at 6 p.m. tomorrow evening with the burial Saturday at 2 p.m. I just have to contact the florist and the caterer. I don't know where to have the wake yet. I don't feel right springing that on Izzie and the others…and Laura…I don't have a clue what is going to happen to her. It's just so much." She said gasping for air as everything hit her at once.

Derek pulled her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering comforting words to her. They stayed that way for several minutes until she broke free and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm okay." She said and he was transported back to the supply closet over a year ago.

She had said it then too and just like then, he didn't believe her.

"Look, why don't you have the wake at my place?" He offered.

"Um…Derek. I don't think your trailer would be appropriate…it is very small." She reminded him tactfully.

"And they say I am a smartass. I had the house built."

"Oh…I didn't know that. Wow…you finally built a house." She said, astonished and just a tiny bit sad. That could've been her house, if she hadn't been so stubborn.

"Yeah, um…four bedrooms, three baths, walk in closets, garage, bay windows overlooking Seattle, with a deck attached."

"Sounds…huge." She said.

"Yeah definitely too big for just one person, but…I guess I still hope I will have a family someday…who knows." He said saddened by the fact he was alone, knowing he was mostly to blame. The truth was he didn't want to share that house with anyone but Meredith. "So…do you want to have the wake there?"

"Oh…um…yes, I guess that would be good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I will also contact the caterer for you. That just leaves you the florist."

"And Laura." She whispered.

"Does Molly have any other family?" He asked.

"Thatcher, who is a drunk, Lexie, who is a second year resident, Ellen, who is in her sixties and has cancer, and me, the poster child for who not to give a child to. Great options, huh?" She said bitterly.

"Mer, you will figure it out…we will figure it out…together. I am here for you."

"Yeah, you are right. I need to talk to Ellen and Lexie, see what we can come up with. I have to protect her Derek, I promised Molly. I have to make sure she is taken care of."

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Derek glanced at his pager. He made a face.

"Sorry, it's a 911." He apologized.

"I understand. I am a doctor too, remember?" She asked..

"I remember everything about you. I meant what I said. I will help you anyway I can." He reminded her, kissing her cheek, before he shot out of the conference room.

Meredith watched him go, her fingers touching her cheek and she smiled softly to herself before going off in search of Lexie.


End file.
